


Hemipenes

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sex in Human Form, Sex in Snake Form, Snakes, Spells & Enchantments, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: A spell turns the boys into snakes, and Dean thinks it’s a great opportunity for sex.Warning: There are pictures of snakes, although snake Sam’s so cute, hahaha.





	Hemipenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondess/gifts).

> Hi guys! This is the craziest thing I ever wrote. But it was fun to do that. Idea by blondess. Have fun!!!

Something is wrong—very wrong. It's the first thing Sam notices when he wakes up. Everything looks different, and he wonders if there is something wrong with his vision. Then he becomes aware that something is wrong with his body as well. So, he moves his head, and the new angle allows him to see what seems to be his new body.

“Deannnn.” His reaction is automatic; he needs his brother. The scream remains in his mind, though, and it makes him more desperate. But before he can scream again, Sam hears Dean's voice, “Where's the fire, Sammy? Can you stop screaming?”

_What the hell?_

There’s no external sound, but he understands Dean perfectly. It’s probably some kind of telepathic communication.

Remembering the current problem, he informs, “I'm a snake, Dean.”

“Welcome to the team,” his brother says, and he doesn't seem surprised at all.

“What?”

“If you look to your left, you'll see me, dumbass.”

He does that, almost screaming again at the startling sight. There’s a huge snake coiled a few inches away from him.

“Dean?”

“The only one.” His brother lifts his head toward him, the yellow and white body beginning to unfold. He's handsome like that, but Dean doesn't need to know it, of course.

“What happened? And why don't you seem surprised about this?”

“I woke up about twenty minutes ago, saw you were still sleeping and thought it was best not to disturb you.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Well, genius. We were alone here in the library before we passed out. Also, with that color just might be you, Samantha.”

_What color?_

Dean laughs as Sam looks back at his body, this time without the fright of before. And the color of his scales makes him blush—if it’s possible for a snake to blush. His body also has white spots, but where Dean’s yellow he’s pink. He has never seen a snake of this color, but it’s not even possible to put his admiration into words because he has a stupid brother.

“Idiot,” he swears, looking at Dean again, who keeps laughing. “His color isn’t manly either, Deanna. And you have white heart-shaped scales.”

The laughter stops, and Sam thinks he can see the indignation on his brother's snake face. Then Dean raises his head—long enough to observe his own scales—and makes a disgusted face when he confirms what Sam said. And Sam never imagined a snake could be adorable.

“But still, it's you that has the feminine color.”

_Godness!_ His brother can be obtuse in many ways. Color doesn’t define a person or gender. And Sam even likes pink, but Dean doesn't need to know that.

“We have more important issues to deal with right now, Dean. We need to find out who did this to us and find the counterspell.”

“I think we'll have to wait for the effect to pass. We're snakes, Sam. How do you think you can hold a book or turn pages?”

His brother is right, of course, but the attitude of letting go so easily and waiting for the spell's effect to end is suspect.

“Dean?”

“What?”

“What are you hiding from me?” His brother's guilty expression, even in snake form, is suspect.

“Me? Nothing, Sammy,” Dean rushes to justify himself.

Sam contracts the muscles of his spine and finds out he can move easily, approaching his brother. He’s still bigger than Dean in this form and uses it to try to intimidate his brother.

“You’re lying to me, Dean. I wanna know everything. And now!”

His big brother looks defiantly at him, but it doesn't last. Slipping back a little, Dean says, “Rowena.”

“What does she have to do with all this?” Sam questions impatiently.

Guilt shows in his brother’s snake characteristics again.

“She cast a spell, Sammy.”

“What the fuck, man! And why did she do that?” All this confusion is absurd, and it’s apparently his brother's fault.

“It wasn’t my fault. She asked for my opinion about the last guy she's dating.”

Dean's air of innocence is pure act, however.

“And?”

“I said that for an old witch like her, it was a waste of time to behave like a virgin on the wedding night.”

_Jesus Christ! _Only Dean could be that offensive to someone like Rowena.

“You idiot! That’s no way to treat a woman, especially one as powerful as Rowena.” He struggles to show his indignation, hoping to be able to do what his brother calls bitchface even in snake’s form.

“And the spell could have been worse, considering the severity of his behavior. She was generous, actually.”

“Hey! You should be by my side,” his brother complains.

“Not when you act like a caveman.”

“Well, you never complain when we're fucking.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “We’re not talking about our sex life, Dean.” Then he remembers something important. “But why me? I have nothing to do with it.”

Dean thinks for a moment and concludes, “Maybe she didn't want to take risks knowing you could find the counterspell.”

And that makes sense.

“Are you sure it was her?”

From the guilty look in the red eyes, his big brother is sure about that.

“Dean?”

“She said she was going to make me crawl for 24 hours. Then I laughed and only discovered it wasn't a joke when that shimmering dust spread through the library, and I saw Rowena hiding behind one of the columns.”

Sam vaguely remembers the dust and the irresistible sleep he felt right after that. Incredulous, he shakes his head. “I don't know how we are related. You must have been switched in the maternity ward.”

Dean shows his forked tongue at him, whose only effect is to elicit a laugh from Sam.

Then, determined to stop wasting time on his brother's antics and knowing the only solution is to wait for the spell to run out, Sam begins to crawl toward his room.

“Hey! Where do you think are you going?”

Sam stops in his tracks. “To my room.”

“No way, man!”

“What again?”

“You don't think you're gonna swing that pink ass in my face and that'll be enough, right?”

_What the fuck?_ _His brother can't be thinking about sex right now._

“That's exactly what I'm thinking, Sam,” the cheerful voice invades his thoughts.

“Snakes have a single vent in the last quarter of their bodies, but I wouldn't call it an ass. The correct name is cloaca.”

Sam doesn't know how his brother can show all his unbelief in his snake face.

“And how do you know that, Sam?”

“I use my free time productively.”

“Such a nerd, jeez!”

“I don't waste precious time on things like Busty Asian Beauties.”

Any further comments are interrupted when Sam realizes how close his brother is. And wishes are awakened consequently. It seems his brother has the same effect on him, even in the form of a snake.

In the next second, Dean leans his neck against his, and the sensation is delicious. His brother's scales are soft, and Sam thinks maybe sex isn’t a bad idea after all. But he tries to be reasonable anyway, “C'mon, Dean.”

“Fuck! Are you feeling it, Sam?” He asks, increasing the contact area between them.

“I guess.” He can't explain what he feels except it's terrific.

“I never felt anything like it. The sex will be fantastic.”

Dean proceeds by wrapping his body more and more around his, which makes the sensation of pleasure expand. Then Sam feels something opening at the base of his tail and what he imagines being his dick—or hemipenes—protruding out of his body.

_Oh, God! _

“Holy fucking hell!” His brother curses before unfolding himself from Sam.

“Dean?” He’s pure frustration now.

Then he watches his big brother move his head toward his own tail.

“What the hell is this? Sam, I have two cocks.” And now Dean looks amazed.

Rolling his eyes in snake form isn’t efficient, but he does it anyway. “Snakes have hemipenes, dumbass.”

“Hemi what?”

“It’s hemipenes for both members, and each of them alone is called hemipenis.”

And Dean looks at him like Sam has two heads too.

“You should do something more productive with your free time, man.”

Despite the aching members at the base of his tail, Sam begins to move toward his room again. “That's what I intend to do right now.” His irritation is evident.

“No way, man.” It’s what Sam listens in his head before he feels his brother's body curl into his again.

“I’m sorry, baby. My big mouth and me. I didn't mean hurting your feelings.”

Dean's tail wraps around his, making their cocks touch for the first time. And he can't resist his desires, irritation forgotten in seconds. Sam loves frottage, but four cocks rubbing against each other is indescribable.

“Fuck, fuck.” It’s so enjoyable. Sam can feel each of them, so the pleasure is doubled.

“Are you feeling both of them too?” The astonishment in Dean's voice makes him smile—in his head at least.

“Yeah!”

“Holy shit, dude!”

Their bodies intertwine even more, and fire explodes through Sam’s nerves.

“I wanna fuck you.” The familiar growl of Dean's excited voice comes into his mind.

“Mmm…” The pleasure is such that Sam takes a few seconds to realize the meaning of the words.

“No. It's my turn to be on top.”

“I don't think so, Sam.” And the challenge he hears is unmistakable.

“So, let's see who will fuck who.”

"Sure, Samantha!"

From there is a slide of sinuous bodies. And what starts with both looking at each other eye-to-eye as they stand their bodies vertically, ends with both trying to dominate and force their cocks into the other’s opening.

It's quite different from sparring sessions, but soon Sam can control his movements—watching snake documentaries can be helpful—and he manages to put his chin over Dean's head, pushing it down. When he gets the chance, one of his cocks finds its way into his brother's cloaca.

“Ouch!” Dean squirms, trying to escape, but Sam keeps his weight over him, holding tight as best he can without hands and legs for support.

“Stop it, Dean. You've had something bigger in your ass.”

Dean stops, his tail moving a little, though, experimentally from what Sam can perceive.

“That is true. But I still think I should fuck you first.”

“It was a fair fight. Now shut up, Dean.” He manages a groan of excitement because the tightness around his cock is nearly too much for Sam to handle, not to mention the other hemipenis is in contact with one of Dean's.

“Oh God! Dean, this is amazing!”

“Weird.”

“What?” It's hard to concentrate as sensations consume Sam’s body in every way.

“I think snakes don't have a prostate,” his big brother sounds kind of disappointed.

“I'm sorry about that, dude.” He isn’t sincere, of course, because the experience is being unique for him. Also, Dean is the one to blame for all this. So, it's only fair Sam's having most of the fun.

Dean continues the small movements with his tail, and soon all the stimuli take Sam to the point of no return. He cries out, trembling for a few seconds as his orgasm rips through his body. Following that, he goes limp over Dean, his dick slipping out of his brother's cloaca.

“My turn.” Dean's voice occupies his thoughts as Sam feels his body contact the floor of the library. Lost in his state of post-orgasm bliss, he has to struggle to understand what his brother is saying.

“What is that smell?”

“Mmm…” Sam isn’t experiencing unusual scents. He turns his head in time to see his brother's nose touch his cloaca.

“It's coming from you, Sam. And it smells great.” Dean nudges his opening a few more times before touching it with his forked tongue, and it tickles.

He laughs. “Stop that, Dean…tickles.”

“It tastes weird. I think oral sex is out of the question.”

Just his brother to want trying everything in snake form. But the exploration ends, and Dean climbs on top of him.

“Still, the smell is driving me crazy.”

“They’re pheromones.” Sam’s brain seems to be working again.

Dean doesn't say anything, but Sam feels his brother’s tail wrapping around his.

“This happens when a female is ready to mate; she begins to leave a trail of pheromones that is perceived by the male.”

Their cloacas touch again, and Sam feels his being opened. Interestingly, this time his hemipenes don’t come out, and he is invaded by the strangest dick possible—though he's only been fucked by humans and vibrators till now.

His body adjusts fast to the member stretching him wider.

“It just confirms you're the girl then.”

“Dean!” The irritation he intends to communicate turns into an obscene moan, and it’s the fault of the cock touching all the right places inside him.

“That's good?” Dean asks.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah!”

Dean's body vibrates above him, little tingles like electricity spreading where their scales touch. And Sam never felt anything like it.

“Ah…keep doing that, Dean.”

“Why do I get the feeling you're having more fun than me?”

“You put us in this situation in the first place. So, don't bitch about it. And fuck me like you mean it.”

“Whoa, snake Sam is bossy.”

Despite the joke, Dean puts all his efforts into sex from then on, much to Sam's delight. And when he feels the part of his tail where they are connected being lifted off the floor, he comes hard, moaning his big brother's name.

“At least your ass squeezing my dick when you come is the same as when we're in human form,” his brother informs unnecessarily. And he sounds breathless as he rubs his chin on the back of Sam's head, filling his insides then.

“Oh, shit!”

After a few seconds, Dean stops moving, and their tails return to the floor.

“Awesome, man,” Dean says as he starts slipping out from Sam's body.

Sam feels the tug on his cloaca, and it hurts. “Don’t move, Dean,” he warns.

“What's it?” His brother sounds worried.

“We’re stuck.”

“Do you mean like dogs?”

“Kinda.”

“Okay, it'll be interesting.”

@@@@@

Twenty-four hours and a lot of sex later, Sam wakes up being crushed by a very human big brother. They’re still on the library floor, and Sam lets out a sigh of relief, happy to be back in his natural form. And Dean is snoring against his ear.

“Dean?” He calls, trying to wake him up.

A hard cock inside his ass is the next thing he notices.

_Oh, fuck!_

And his own erect member is the second thing Sam becomes aware of.

“Dean? Wake up, man!” He grabs the sleeping man's short hair and pulls it without care. The movement causes the inert body to move, and the dick inside him to touch his prostate. Sam moans loudly.

“Mmm…” His brother begins waking up. “Damn it!” … “What did we drink last night, Sammy?”

"A snake spell, dumbass.”

And suddenly his brother is awake; years of training kicking in and letting him alert in seconds.

“Oops! I'm still hard.”

“I realized that, Dean. But can you stop crushing me and do something?”

“It wasn't just snake Sam that was bossy.”

“Dean!” He says his brother's name in the most annoying tone possible.

“Okay, okay.”

Dean gets off of him, and it's a relief to breathe without all the weight over his lungs. Then he's turned on his back, and Dean settles between his legs, entering him again.

“Good, baby. Fuck me hard,” he demands.

Dean is never one to disobey this kind of command, and soon he's fucking into Sam with reckless abandon, knocking the air out of his lungs with each powerful thrust.

Sam touches Dean everywhere he reaches until he grabs his brother's muscular ass, pulling him deeper into him. He missed it, missed being able to touch his brother and feel the soft skin under his hands.

The rhythm is perfect, and his dick slipping between their stomachs doesn't even need additional friction. A few more thrusts and Sam reaches his climax, a scream escaping from his throat and his nails digging into Dean's skin.

Sam's body is shaking with the violence of his orgasm as his brother continues pushing his member harder into him. He looks in wonder at the freckled face. He missed that too.

At some point during his contemplation Dean comes, filling him up with hot spurts of come. Dean collapses on top of him, his head resting on Sam’s shoulder as he gasps against Sam’s ear. This time Sam doesn't complain and hols him tight, waiting for the tremors in his big brother's body to subside.

Dean doesn't take long to recover, though, and as soon as his brother’s head rises from his shoulder, Sam is attacked by the sinful mouth that he loves kissing.

Dean kisses him hard and hungry. And Sam responds with the same fervor, arms still wrapped around the body above him.

“Fuck, baby. I missed it,” Dean mumbles when he finally releases Sam's mouth.

“Me too, Dean.”

Intense green eyes stare at him. “How do you know so much about snakes, Sam?”

Sam thinks the real explanation that he finds the subject interesting won't work. He jokes then, “I've got one fucking me on a regular basis. So, it's only natural to be curious about it.”

Dean looks at him with an expression like _my little brother went crazy_, but it changes to a smirk as fast as a blink of an eye. “Are you admitting I have an anaconda, Sammy?”

Before Sam can respond, however, a female voice echoes in the room.

“Hello, boys!”

“Rowena!” He says, and it comes out high-pitched even to his own ears. Suddenly Sam's mortified.

“I didn't know about your voyeur side, Rowena.” Dean slips out of him, sitting against the wall with his legs spread, no shame at all on his handsome face.

Sam, on the other hand, sits as fast as he can, bending his legs against his chest in an attempt to protect his modesty.

“Don't worry, Samuel; you have nothing that I haven't touched and used for centuries.”

Dean laughs, the idiot, and Sam feels the heat rising from his neck to his face.

“You saw what I could do, Dean. So, you’d better learn to toe the line from now on, or next time I'll be the only one having fun,” she says that smiling, and the laughter dies.

He hopes Dean learned the lesson but, knowing his brother as the back of his hand, he knows it’s unlikely to happen.

The focus of his attention shifts when Sam remembers what he wants to ask Rowena. Although embarrassed by it, his analytical mind needs to know.

“Rowena?”

“Yes, Samuel.”

He clears his throat before asking, “Why didn't we get tied up when I fucked Dean?”

“Good question! Sam seemed to have a lot of fun when I had my hemipenis stuck in his cloaca.” And there is resentment in Dean’s voice.

“No details, Dean!” He says, slapping his big brother on the head.

“Well, Dean was being punished, so I thought Samuel deserved a gift. I gave you the female parts too, Sam. Your pleasure was infinitely more intense, and I speak from experience.” Rowena's lascivious smile makes Sam blush again.

“That's unfair,” Dean complains.

“I know you still managed to have fun despite the punishment, Dean. But I suggest a behavior change or I can turn you into a tree.”

And Sam believes in the threat.

“Eww,” his brother says.

Rowena's laugh is contagious, and Sam ends up laughing too, to his brother's displeasure. When they calm down, Sam has tears running down his face, and Dean is looking at them with an unfriendly expression.

“Well, boys, I need to go. I have a date with Adalbert. _Au revoir_.”

With that, she heads off to the stairs.

As soon as they hear the front door close, however, Dean says, “Who has a date with someone named Adalbert?”

“Dean! Don't you start, jerk.”

@@@@@

After a relaxing shower and blowjobs, they're lying in Dean's bed.

“Are you still awake Dean?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you think you can annoy Rowena again?”

Suddenly big green eyes of a very awake brother look at him.

“Are you for real?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome, dude! We could convince her to turn us into lions. Did you know they have sex between 20 and 40 times a day during the mating season?”

His big brother looks like a child on Christmas Eve.

“And how do you know that, Dean?” He can’t let the amusement out of his voice.

Realizing he revealed too much, Dean hides his head under the pillow when Sam starts laughing and moans dramatically.

“I knew it! You’re such a nerd, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Research sources: http://snakesarelong.blogspot.com/2014/03/why-do-snakes-have-two-penises.html?m=1
> 
> https://www.livescience.com/48212-animal-sex-snakes.html


End file.
